It's Too Late
by Metron99
Summary: AU An old childhood friend of Korra finds that he's IN LOVE with The Avatar. but, if Korra likes Mako...then is it Too Late for a Happy Ending?, KorraxMako, KorraxOC


**Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**"I Want Love" by Elton John**

**"Heaven's Light" by Disney**

**"Misty's Song" by Nintendo/WB**

* * *

**It's Too Late**

**Summary:** **a childhood friend of Korra finds that he has fallen in love with the Avatar after Fifteen Years of beeing sepperated from her.**

**but, he fears that it is Too Late for a "Happily Ever After."**

**[Legend of Korra-verse]**

**[KorraxOC and KorraxMako]**

* * *

a dark skinned, pre-adult teen strolls down the Republic City streets with a bright and happy smile on her face.

her name was Korra.  
and, she was the latest Avatar.

though skilled at Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebendings she was still having a hard time mastering Airbending (which was a very RARE skill, nowadays)

Today, Korra decided to pay a visit to an old friend: Takka.  
a boy who she grew up with back home at the South Pole.

after she was discovered to be The Avatar when she was Four-Years-Old.  
she was placed under the protection of The White Lotus (and, NEVER sa wher old friend again)

So, Korra was pretty Overjoyed to find that Takka was living in Republic City (working as an Inventor.)

NOW, she could make up for Lost Time.

Korra soon reached Takka's house.  
she approached the door and readied to knock.

but, then..she remembered that she had his house key.  
and, decided to surprise Takka and just "come in."

Korra reached into her pocket and took out the key.  
she inserted it into the keyhole, jiggled it and finally unlocked it.

she opened the door and walked inside (closing the door behind her.)  
Korra walked down the hall and into the living room.

"TAKKA!" called Korra

"Takka, you in here?"

Korra looked around.  
but, she didn't see him ANYWHERE.

the Water Tribe Girl soon figured that Takka was in his Lab.  
so, she returned to the hallway and walked down the corridor.

As Korra got closer to the Lab...she heard voices.  
one she recognized as Takka, the other...sounded like Bolin (her Earthbending friend.)

Korra soon reached the door to the lab.  
as she reached for the knob...she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"You LIKE Korra, don't you?" said Bolin

Korra froze at this.

"No, i don't!" replied Takka

Korra quietly opened the door and looked inside.

the Lab was one HUGE chamber (as big as a Blimp Hanger)  
and, was full of various mechanical equipment and crude technology.

she saw Takka and Bolin at the center of the room.  
they didn't notice her come in, so she sneaked in and hid behind a large machine.

she peeked behind it and watched her friends, listening to them talk.

"I think you DO." repeated Bolin

Takka grumbled as he turned away from the Earthbender.

"Korra...is my FRIEND.  
i've known her since we were both in diapers, I DON'T THINK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!"

Bolin twitched his eyebrows, grinning.

"oh?, then what is THIS?"

Bolin held up a carved, Ivory pendant tiled to a thread.  
Takka widened his eyes, then quickly turned and faced the Pro-Bending Player.

"GIMME THAT!"

Bolin held the Scientist back.

"isn't it Water Tribe tradition for guys to make "Betrothal Necklaces" for the girls that they like?"

"I said: GIVE IT BACK!"

Bolin read the inscription carved into the necklace.

"what's this say?  
(fake gasp) "Takka...and, KORRA!"

Takka finally swiped the necklace away.  
Bolin then snickered, and gave Takka a "look."

Takka finally exhaled sharply, realising that he was caught.

"alright, Fine!  
i admit it: i'm IN LOVE Korra!, there...HAPPY!"

Korra gasped is shock.  
completly stunned at this relevation.

Bolin continued to laugh.  
he then got serious, and faced Takka.

"so, Takka...when are you planning on giving that to Korra?  
oh, wait, I KNOW!: your gonna be traditional, and wait until the next Full Moon, RIGHT!"

Takka growled in his throat, then replied.

"i'm NOT giving it to her."

Bolin modd immediatly changed.

"wa-What?" stuttered Bolin, shocked

Takka sighed sharply as he slapped the pendant down on his table.

"I'm not giving to her...EVER."

"but, WHY?"

"because it's Too Late, Bolin...FAR Too Late."

Takka sat down on a turnable chair (one that HE made himself)  
she grabbed his messy brown hair, sighing sharply.

"i...i starte dmaking this when i first starting having feelings for her.  
i was Thirteen at the time, and i REALLY missed her...i missed my friend.

and, when i found out that Korra was HERE...living in Republic City with Master Tenzin.  
I became to excited, that i hurried to finish it, with every intention on giving it to her."

Takka then lowered his head, exhaling deeply Korra listened intently, wanting to hear this.

"but...then, i, i saw her with you brother, Mako."

Bolin frowned.

"oh...i see."

"i realised right then and there that Korra liked HIM.  
so...i never gave the necklace to her, i kept it...hidden where she couldn't find it."

"why'd you do that?"

Takka finally rose and faced Bolin, glaring angrily.

"Because, I WAS BEING STUPID, That's Why!" began Takka

"Korra is the most Beautiful Girl on this EARTH!  
she deserves The Best...and, unfortunantly: "The Best" isn't me."

Takka then turned away from Bolin, sighing.  
Korra's eyes widened, stunned at Takka's words and emotion.

"How can you SAY THAT!" said Bolin, finally

"Your a GREAT guy!  
i mean...Look at all this stuff!"

Bolin pointed at all of Takka's Gadgets and Gizmos.

"Like THIS thing!"

Bolin picked up a pair of metal gauntlets.

"Who else but YOU could of made these "Airbending Guantlets!"

Bolin pressed a button, shooting a gust of wind at Takka.  
Takka just sighed sharply, taking the metal gloves and putting them down.

"They weren't enough to impress Tenzin.  
the one man who i EXPECTED to appretiate it."

"uhhh...right.  
well, how abou-"

"SAVE IT, BOLIN!" snapped Takka

Bolin quieted down.

"I may be a Genius, but i'm a FAILURE as an Inventor!  
most of the stuff i make Doesn't-Even WORK!...and, the stuff that does are Useless."

Takka sighed sharply.

"but, you brother...he's Different: he's actually GOOD at what he loves to do.  
he's a Championship Pro-Bender, the BEST Firebender in Republic City."

Takka closed his eyes, frowning sadly.

"why would Korra choose a Loser like me...when she's got Mako."

Korra actually frowned at this.  
Bolin sighed sharply...then, tried "pep" Takka up.

"all that aside...just be honest with me.  
if Mako WASN'T a factor, what would YOU say to Korra?"

Takka looked at Bolin with sad eyes.  
unknown to both, Korra moved to another machine (one CLOSER to the two)

Korra listened as Takka spoke.

"i would tell her...that i love her.  
that I think she's the most beautiful girl on this Earth.

that when i look at her...i see her as KORRA, not "The Avatar"  
I'd tell her that Any Guy should feel Honored to have her..."

Takka closed his eyes (which became moist.)

"that...i see her every night in my dreams.  
that every time i look at another girl...i see HER face."

Korra's eyes became wet, touched at this.

"That i'll love HER until i die...Her, and No-One-Else."

Bolin smiled.

"that was SOOOOOO Sweet.  
is That wha you were gonna say after giving her your Necklace?"

Takka nodded.

"yep...something like that."

Bolin thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"you know...you might STILL have a chance.  
my bro sorta likes that Sato girl, so mayb-"

"OH, WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST!" snapped Takka, getting aggravated

"Korra's already made her choice!  
she's found her Knight-In-Shining-Armor, and it's NOT. ME."

"yeah, but...it couldn't hurt for you to just TELL Korra how you feel."

Takka groaned.

"oh, sure...right." began Takka

"I should just waltz right over to Air Temple Island.  
give Korra the Necklace and tell her the truth about how i feel.

and, i suppose that she will be SO MOVED by my confession that she'll just FORGET all about Mako and fall instantly in love with me.

then, we'l ride on her Polar Bear Dog into the sunset and, live Happily Ever After in our great big Ice Castle in the sky!"

"wel-"

Takka faced Bolin.

"that may work...if this was a Fairy Tale!  
but, in case you've forgotten: THIS iS REAL LIFE!

and, in the Real World: there are no Happy Endings.  
heck, Republic City is living proof of THAT!"

"w-what do you mean?"

"Seventy Years Ago, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko founded this city (and, others) with every intention of making it a Paradise.

to bring the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation together in one, big "Group Hug!"  
and, create a world where everyone was United...and, NOT divided.

but, things didn't work out that way...  
though, united...the people are STILL divided: Amon and the Equalist make sure of THAT!"

Bolin sighed sharply.

"i KNOW, Takka.  
but, we're not talking about the World, we're talking about YOU and KORRA."

Bolin touched his shoulder.

"come on, man...Korra'll choose you." began Bolin

"i mean, you were her Best Friend since FOREVER!  
and, she's only known my brother for a few weeks-"

Takka sighed sharply, then pulled away.

"no, bolin.  
like i said, Korra is a great woman...and, deserves The Best."

Takka then shed a tear.

"and, i'm...NOT the best."

"BUT-"

"it's Too Late for me, Bolin: Korra loves Mako.  
and, though i'll NEVER stop loving her...she can NEVER love me."

Korra stared at Takka, tears in her eyes.  
she never knew Takka felt this way about her.

"well...okay, man.  
if you feel that way, then...i guess there's nothing i can do."

Takka sighed.

"i'm sorry, bolin...but, that's the way it is."

Bolin sighed.

"well...i'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah...bye."

Bolin looked at Takka.  
then, he finally turned and left.

once gone, Korra stared at Takka.  
her dear friend...who was apparently In Love with her.

Takka sighed sharply, holding his head.  
he exhaled, then reached over and turned on a radio.

The universe MUST of hated him...for a Sad Love Song was playing.

**_"I want love, but it's impossible A man like me, so irresponsible_**  
**_A man like me is dead in places, Other men feel liberated_**  
**_I can't love, shot full of holes Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold Don't feel nothing, just old scars, Toughening up around my heart_**

**_But, I Want Love-"_**

Takka turned the dial in aggravation.

_**"So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair, of lovers walking in the night**_  
_**they had a kind of glow around them, it almost looked liked heaven's light**_

_**I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might**_  
_**no face as hideous as my face...was ever meant for heaven'd light-"**_

Takka turned the Dial AGAIN, getting stressed out.

**_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, But I don't know how to start_**  
**_I wanna tell you right now, but I'm afraid that you'll break my heart_**

**_Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?_**  
**_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling...And, to say: that, I love you."_**

Takka finally grabbed the radio (ripping it from it's cord)  
and, tossed it into a wall, smashing it to pieces.

tears were in his eyes, streaming down his face.  
he finally sat down, crying softly.

Korra also had tears streaming down her face.  
it tore her up to see Takka like this: so hurt, so in pain.

Takka finally grabbed his Bethrothal Necklace and looked at it.  
the pendant rest in his palm as he stared at it silently.

Takka's mind began to wander.  
wondering on what kind of life he would have...if Korra DID choose him.

he imagined what it would be like...for them to be Husband and Wife.  
he fantasised about starting a family, raising children...and, growing old together.

but, he finally gripped the pendant hard and shed more tears.

"no..." said Takka

"she won't choose me...she loves Mako, NOT ME."

Takka dropped the pendant, letting to roll on the floor.

"i...i love you, Korra.  
and, i hope you'll be happy...with him."

Takka finally stood up and exhaled sharply.

(("_dad was right: i'm a loser...and, failure._  
_i'm not sure WHY i'm still here in this city_")) thought Takka

Takka wiped some tears from his eyes.

(("_maybe i should just...LEAVE, forever._"))

with tears in his eyes, Takka finally walks off.

once he left the lab...Korra emerged from her hiding place.  
she walked over to Takka's betrothal necklace, bends down and picks it up.

she held it in the palm of her hand and stared at it.  
it was the most Beautiful necklace that she ever saw.

she read the inscription...

TAKKA and KORRA May our love be as Eternal as the Stars.

Korra felt her eyes become wet again.  
she gripped the pendant and closed her eyes, thinking back at her childhood.

-[Flashback]-

a three-Year-Old Korra was sitting alone outside her house, crying.

"Kori?"

Korra looked and saw her best friend Takka walk up.

"why are you crying?"

Korra wiped away her tears, sniffing.

"i...i didn't have a good day at school."

"why?"

Korra sniffled, crying softly.

"the...the kids there.  
the-they hurt me, they called me "Blubber Belly!"

Korra cried again.  
Takka then sat beside her.

"i don't think your fat."

Korra looked at him.

"you...you don't?"

"no, i think your find just the way you are."

Korra smiled.

"thank you, Takka."

Korra then hugged Takka tightly.

"your my BESTEST FRIEND!"

-[End of Flashback-

Korra opened her eyes and looked at the pendant again.

"takka..."

Korra wiped tears from her eyes.  
then, she finally took the necklace...and, put it around her neck.

Korra smiled, though tears were still in her eyes.  
she then ran for the door and opened it, leaving the Lab.

"TAKKA!"

Korra ran down the hall.

"Takka, It's ME!"

Korra searched every room...but, she couldn't find Takka ANYWHERE.

"Takka?"

Korra looked in every room in the house.  
but, it was no use: Takka, was GONE.

* * *

Author Note: My first ever Legend of Korra Fanfic.  
I decided to start with a Oneshot, just to be safe.

Anyway, this is a preview/premise of a possible multi-chapter story.  
it's an AU (Alternate Universe) so, all you KorraxMako fans...CHILL.

the situation in the story is (sadly) based on my own failed romance  
though, in MY CASE, the said girl never chose me in the end (sorry, no Happy Ending for ME.)


End file.
